Mistakes
by NoahRoanSeville
Summary: Alvin screws up again. Will Noah forgive him?


Alvin and the Chipmunks  
Mistakes

Noah, Alvin, Simon, Theodore, and their mother Vinny were in Ireland for Mother's Day. The Chipmunks thought a nice vacation was the perfect gift for their mother. And it would be until Alvin made his greatest mistake. On Mother's Day, each Chipmunk contributed his piece of Vinny's Mother's Day present. Theodore baked a big cake, Simon built a robot to help Vinny in the kitchen when needed, Alvin prepared a song, and Noah wrote a poem.

After the cake was gone, the robot programmed to do the dishes, and Alvin sang his song, Noah read his poem. "Ode to a Mom. Without her, we wouldn't be here. With her, we have nothing to fear. Without her, we wouldn't know left from right. With her, we have kisses good night. Our mother is a hero, an angel sent from above. So I say this poem, to my mom, who I love." Everyone clapped. Vinny kissed Noah's cheek. "That was beautiful, Noah. Thank you." She said. "You're welcome, Mom. Now, please excuse me. I have important business to attend to." He said, heading for the door. "Wait, Noah, where are you going?" Simon asked. "I need to make a visit to the remains of Blarney Forest. My birth mother died there. I need to pay my respects." He said.

Alvin's POV

Looking back on that day, I wish I kept my trap shut. Maybe then, none of this would've happened. I mean, deep down, I understood why Noah wanted to visit his mother's place of rest. My mom had adopted and loved him as much as she loved us, and he returned that love, but his birth mother brought him into the world. That's the kind of mother you never forget even when they're gone. But, because it was my mom we were celebrating, I felt insulted that he would just ditch us like that. That's when I said the one thing that caused my brother, one of the toughest and bravest guys I knew, to burst into tears.

Omniscient POV

"Oh, that's just fine and dandy, Noah. Just go ahead and forget all about us. It's not like we took you in for the past three years or anything." Alvin said. Noah stopped and turned his head. "Alvin, you know I love you guys and I appreciate what you've done for me these past years. But I just need to do this. It's...hard to talk about. But trust me, I have to do this." He said. "Oh, I see. Instead of celebrating the mother who raised you and gave you a home, you're going off to pay your respects to a pile of ashes that used to be a tree hugging, nut crunching slut munk!" Alvin yelled. Noah froze, tears forming in his eyes. Simon, Theodore, and Vinny gasped. After a second, Alvin's eyes widened when he realized what he just said. "Oh, Lord...Noah...I...I didn't..." Before Alvin could finish, Noah ran from the house, into the forest.

"Wow, Alvin, that was low, even for you. You seriously screwed up and I don't think this can be fixed." Simon said. Alvin looked away from Simon, and looked towards his mom. But Vinny wouldn't look at him. "Alvin Matthew, I am very disappointed in you. You know that Noah is sensitive about his parents' deaths. If we can't find him by the end of our vacation, you'll be grounded for life." She said.

Alvin looked at Theodore, the sweetest of the brothers, hoping he was less shrill. But Theodore turned his back on Alvin, his usually happy tone replaced by a quiet and stern tone. "I can't believe you, Alvin. I thought you cared for Noah. I thought you loved him. But then you just go and cut him so deep, that he goes off into the wilderness alone. We may have the same mother, but you're no brother of mine." He said, grabbing a survival pack that contained a flashlight, batteries, a whistle, a compass, high energy snacks, water, and a pocket knife. "Theodore, where the heck are you going?" Simon asked. "Out to look for Noah, Simon. He's out there, alone, lost, and in great emotional pain. He needs a brother's loving embrace. You coming, or am I alone on this?" Theodore asked. Simon grabbed another survival pack. "I'm coming with you. Like you said, Noah needs us." He said. " And I'm coming too. My son is out there and I'm going to bring him home." Vinny said. "Wait for me. I'm coming too." Alvin said, grabbing another pack. Simon stopped it. "No way, Alvin. You are staying right here. You'd just mess everything up...again." He said.

When the others had left, Alvin's hand went to his neck, where he wore a necklace that had a heart shaped locket on the end of it. It was a gift from Noah on Adoption day, which is when the Chipmunks celebrated the day Noah became a member of the family. it had surprised Alvin, mostly because Noah was supposed to be receiving gifts, not giving them. Noah had a similar one. Alvin opened the locket and stared at the picture inside. It was after a paintball war last spring. Noah was splattered with red paint, Alvin with green paint. The two had their arms around each other and were smiling, despite being on opposite sides of the war. On the other side of the locket, Noah had engraved a message in Gaelic, his native tongue. "Alvin, is cuma cad a tharlaíonn, fiú má tá muid ag cogadh i gcoinne a chéile, is tú mo dheartháir. Is féidir aon rud a athrú riamh sin. Grá, Noah." (Alvin, no matter what happens, even if we are at war against each other, you are my brother. Nothing can ever change that. Love, Noah.) "Noah, I am so sorry. Please come home safe and sound." Alvin whispered, a tear falling down his cheek.

Noah ran as fast as his legs could carry him. When he was far away from Alvin, he wept. Sure, he could take Alvin's taunts about his long hair, his fear of clowns, or his obsessive attitude about dental hygiene. But Alvin insulted his mother. His MOTHER, a carving and devoted chipmunk who gave her life to save her son. Alvin had gone too far. Noah took out his locket. Inside, Alvin had put in a picture of the Chipmunks at school on April 16, 2012. The school was supporting TOMS "A Day Without Shoes" and the Chipmunks participated, not only by donating some of their hard-earned concert money to the TOMS Shoes Foundation, but also spending the entire day in their bare feet. Their girlfriends, The Chipettes participated as well.

In the picture, Noah and Alvin were sitting out in front of the school, their backs to the wall, knees to their chests, and their feet flat on the ground. Alvin was laughing at Noah, who was blushing after a female classmate hollered to Noah that he should keep his shoes off. His feet didn't deserve to be closed up. They were too cute. Though Annabeth, Noah's girlfriend told the girl to bug off, she agreed that Noah should bare his feet more often. On the opposite side of the locket, Alvin also engraved a message. "Noah, I know that I can be a jackass at times, but as long as you remember that you're my brother and I love you, you should be able to "bare" it. XD Love, Alvin."

Noah snapped off the locket and threw it on the ground. "Bare that, Alvin, you heartless bastard!" He grumbled. Suddenly, Noah saw three light beams coming in his direction. He climbed up the nearest tree and hid in the leaves. Theodore, Simon, and Vinny walked right by where Noah was. "Wait, stop, look. Noah's locket. The chain's been snapped. Noah must have pulled it off. Maybe he's close by." Simon said. Theodore called out. "Noah, if you can hear me,answer! We want you to come home. Please, brother, we miss you. We can deal with Alvin later, just please come home!"

Noah dropped from the tree, right in front of Theodore. "Impressive case, baby brother. But as far as I'm concerned, Alvin can't be dealt with. Even if he apologizes, which is not his strong suit, he'll just screw up again and all this crap will happen again. I don't think Alvin really cares about me. He's just stuck with me because you two adopted me." He sighed. Vinny opened up Noah's locket and pointed to the picture. "What about this picture? What about this day? Alvin went along with your idea to go about barefoot all day. How does that mean he doesn't care for you?" She asked. "Newsflash, Mom. Alvin's laughing at me, not with me." Noah said. Theodore smiled. "Well, can you blame him? When you get flustered, your voice cracks. It's funny." He said. "Good point, Theo. But still, will Alvin apologize?" He asked. Simon put his arm on Noah's shoulder. "Let's go home and find out." He said.

Alvin looked out the Living Room window. He saw his mom, Simon, Theodore...and Noah! Alvin was overjoyed...but also nervous. How would Noah feel? Alvin's words were pretty harsh. What if Noah never forgave Alvin? The front door opened and Noah came in first. "Hey, Noah. L-listen, I, uh, said some harsh words before, and I...want to..." Noah stopped Alvin. "Save it, Alvin. I don't have time for mushy crap. Even though you seriously hurt my feelings, I forgive you. We're brothers, Alvin. As long as I know that, I'm just gonna have to 'bare' your junk." He said, kicking off his shoes and crashing on the couch. Alvin grinned as he kicked of his shoes and crashed on the couch next to Noah. "Play me a round or two of Injustice: Gods Among Us?" Alvin asked. "You are on, Alvin. Just don't cry too much when I mop the floor with you as Green Lantern." Noah smiled. "Oh, that's it, brother! You have awakened the full fury of Deathstroke!" Alvin said. And the two brothers played for hours on end, their loving brotherhood rekindled.


End file.
